


Rain and Capppuccino

by MintDaechu25



Series: Deresute Femslash Week 2019 [1]
Category: Cinderella Girls, Cinderella Girls Starlight Stage, Deresute, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Coffee date, Deresute Femslash Week, Deresute Femslash Week 2019, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Yuri, cafe date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintDaechu25/pseuds/MintDaechu25
Summary: Kanade and Fumika meet on Sundays to talk about books and movies over coffee. The only problem is, Kanade doesn't know whether she should take this as a hint of something more.One-shot for Day 1 of the Deresute Femslash Week -- Prompt: Cafe Date.
Relationships: Hayami Kanade/Sagisawa Fumika
Series: Deresute Femslash Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536988
Kudos: 9





	Rain and Capppuccino

**Author's Note:**

> written for deresute femslash week on twitter! go check it out if you like deresute and yuri

There was a light rain blanketing Tokyo that Sunday morning. The clouds made the sky a light gray and the crowds of people leaving Shinjuku station made a multi-colored sea of umbrellas. From people called into work for overtime, teens hanging out on their day off, or wives out to do some shopping, it felt as if everyone was outside despite the dreary weather.

Kanade shook the water off of her umbrella and clipped it closed under the awning of her favorite cafe. From where she stood, she could see the ebb and flow of the crowds, blending together into a painter’s landscape of colors and bodies. A woman waited for her dog to finish sniffing a patch of flowers while she talked on the phone. A man in a business suit stood at the crosswalk with a coffee in hand and one shoulder exposed to the rain. And here she stood, quietly in front of this cafe across from the station. It was a nice place, not too crowded despite its location and an easy walking distance from the movie theater. Kanade closed her eyes and imagined how this scene would play out. The camera would start with an establishing shot of the sky, the umbrellas, the individuals in the crowd and then to her. End scene, cut to inside. 

She opened her eyes and looked back at the crowd. As if on cue, Kanade saw the argyle patterned umbrella squeeze its way through the crowd from the opposite side of the station. She checked her watch: just shy of 10 A.M. Perfectly on time, as always, Kanade thought. She crossed her arms and leaned back on the cafe’s wall, taking slow breaths and redirecting her gaze at the pattern the rain made as it hit the ground in front of her. Can’t look too eager. That would ruin the moment.

Fumika’s face finally became clear from within the crowd. Her shawl was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. One arm held a small stack of books while her other hand struggled to keep her umbrella over her head. Kanade lifted her eyes to watch and couldn’t help a small smile. She opened her umbrella again and walked out towards the wet sidewalk to at least wave to Fumika. The water pooled under Kanade’s boots and she heard each, distinct splash that she made as she walked. Fumika saw her and waved, nearly losing her books and her umbrella in the process. Kanade hid her smile with a hand and waited at the crosswalk. Even in this weather, Kanade could feel the warmth coming from Fumika before she was even close. As they stood looking at each other on opposite sides of the crosswalk, Kanade could feel the softness of Fumika’s gaze, the way that her hand would caress Kanade’s cheek and play with her hair. Kanade shivered. The light changed and the newest crowd shuffled along the wet asphalt. 

“Sorry, Kanade,” Fumika said, fumbling with her books as she half-tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Did you wait long?”

Kanade smiled, “No. You were right on time.” She reached out, fixing the stray hair and letting her fingers stay just a second too long on Fumika’s cheek to be an accident. Fumika blushed. Just like Kanade expected.

“Oh,” Fumika said, “Um, we should probably go inside. It doesn’t seem like this rain is going to stop any time soon.”

Kanade nodded. She walked close to Fumika, letting their umbrellas come together. The rain fell harder around them, encapsulating them in their own sanctuary. In their world, the rain couldn’t reach them. Once they reached the cafe’s awning, Kanade shook her umbrella and closed it. She offered a hand to Fumika, who sheepishly handed over her umbrella for Kanade to close. With both umbrellas in hand, Kanade opened the door for Fumika and they walked over to their usual seat by the window.

It was Fumika that had proposed meeting at this cafe to do their weekly… What even was this? A book club of two? A date? Kanade drummed her fingers on the table. She didn’t need to read the menu to know what to order. She would have a cappuccino and Fumika, whose order changed depending on her mood and the weather, would eventually forget about her drink once they started discussing the novels she had brought that week. It had started when Fumika had proposed turning their love for “stories” into a weekly talk session. Fumika would always come with whatever she had read recently that she just needed to talk about and Kanade would look over the brim of her cup and watch as this quiet, meek girl would light up.

As for Kanade, she liked to talk about movies. Just whatever she had seen after school or in between jobs at the agency. There was no particular genre she enjoyed over the other, but Kanade liked that Fumika would sit with rapt attention and carefully take apart what Kanade would tell her about plot, direction, pacing, and composition. Like turning the pages of a book, everything Fumika did was with an attention to detail.

“So today, I thought that since you went to go see a historical movie, I would bring an older book,” Fumika adjusted her shawl and took a sip of her drink. Today, she had chosen a latte. Perfect for a rainy day. “Have you read Natsume Souseki’s I Am a Cat?”

Kanade shook her head, “I have read excerpts for school. But I don’t think I’ve ever read the whole thing in its entirety. From what I remember, it’s a story told from a cat’s perspective of the lords of the Meiji era, correct?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it. It’s a satire on human society and how from the point of view of a house cat, humans are just another foolish animal,” Fumika said, a spark in her eyes, “It, um, reminded me of you.”

“Me?” Kanade blinked and set down her cup, “Am I like a cat to you? I’m not like Shiki or Frederica, you know.”

“Ah, well, I didn’t quite mean the cat part. It might be strange to hear this, but sometimes when I see you, you seem to be spacing out. Like you would rather be somewhere else, or that you’re bored.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong. Kanade sipped her drink. While she was popular and liked being with others, it betrayed her more introverted side. The side of her that fostered her love of movies in the first place. When you’re inside a theater, everyone is focused on the screen and it consumes their attention. You don’t have to worry about what anybody wants to say or what you should say to keep them entertained. At least, that’s what Kanade thought. She loved going to the movies with others, but it was because of this logic that she liked going alone most of all.

“Would you be surprised if I told you that I was quite precocious when I was younger?” Kanade leaned her elbows on the table and smirked.

Fumika was left unfazed. She seemed to look right past Kanade’s charms and brought a hand out to brush against her cheek. Before she realized it, Kanade blushed. Her cheeks flashed a soft pink when she felt the tip of Fumika’s finger on the corner of her mouth. If this was a movie, Kanade imagined, this would be where she would lift up a menu and kiss Fumika in secret. The move would leave Fumika stunned, but she would pull Kanade into another kiss as the screen would fade to black and credits would roll. But that was only if Kanade was in a romance.

“You had some foam on your face,” Fumika smiled and wiped the white fluff onto a napkin, “It was surprisingly… cute to see you caught off guard.” 

Kanade hid her blush behind her hand and cleared her throat, “I’m glad that at least one of us seems to be enjoying the situation.”

“I wouldn’t say that I’m ‘enjoying’ it,” Fumika said, “I’m just a little happy. I feel like you don’t show that side of yourself to many people, Kanade. Just seeing you be a little more vulnerable makes me feel like we’re very close. Though, um, I guess we are… closer than most people.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Kanade raised an eyebrow. Something had changed in the air between them. Fumika’s voice was soft most days but it had become barely audible over the cafe’s music.

“Well, I mean, we are,” Fumika paused. She turned her napkin around in her hands. Once it had been twisted around several times, she began to fiddle with the stray pieces of fabric hanging off of her shawl. Kanade watched Fumika’s long, delicate fingers work the string between them. She fought to keep another blush off her face when she remembered how Fumika’s finger felt against her lips. Fumika chewed her lip and continued, “We are… dating. Right?”

“Huh?” Kanade said, nearly sending her cup crashing onto the floor.

“Eh?” 

Kanade stared in disbelief as Fumika’s face burst into a bright blush. Maybe book-movie club could be postponed for a day until they figured this out. 

Whatever it was.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i can keep up with the prompts this entire week and write some short 1k ish fics for each prompt <:3c as always check me out on twitter (its on profile) and leave a kudo/comment if u like what i write!!


End file.
